


キリンはカスガイ

by nijisousaku



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: 同僚の精神衛生のために結婚する、よくある話です。A marriage for a mentally-traumatized business partner's sake? It's more likely than you think.
Relationships: Nakajima Youko/Syoukei
Kudos: 5





	キリンはカスガイ

事の始まりは、泰麒が帰ったあとの会話だった。高里の字がコウリということを知り、さらに泰麒本人と話したことで、陽子は一つの疑問を抱いた。  
「景麒にも字があるのか？」  
いつものように冷たい顔で、否、とだけ返されるのかと思ったので、「ございますが、お教えできかねます」と慇懃無礼な声に虚をつかれた。  
「なぜ答えられない？」  
「あまり良い思い出がございませんので」と景麒は淡々と答え、これで会話は終わりだとばかりに一礼して場を後にした。 

「景麒は何も言わないけれど、王というものにトラウマを抱えてるんだろうな、とは思う」と陽子は目の前の友人に話しかけた。  
久しぶりに会う彼は、どこか以前と佇まいが違う気がする。もともと物静かな雰囲気だったが、今はどこか存在感が強く見えた。最近は人間の姿でいることが多いと言っていたので、そのせいかもしれない。  
「そうかな」と楽俊はヒゲをそよがせた。  
「うん。私には権力者に執着される気持ちはわからないし、先王とのことも詳細を知らないが、私の近くにいる景麒がまれに妙な態度を取るのはわかる」  
なんとも言いかねるな、と楽俊は言葉を濁した。  
「先王がどうして女狩をしたのか、その経緯をおいらは紙芝居（ニュース）や書籍でしか知らない。どれも脚色されたものだ」  
「私はニュースや書籍でも知らない。ただ口頭で、景麒に恋慕して道を踏み外したとだけ」景麒の耳がある慶の王朝では聞きづらく、景麒本人にはさらに聞きづらい。「その脚色された物語を聞いてもいい？ 」  
あんまりこういうことは本人の陰で話したくないんだけど、そのうち嫌でも耳に入るしなあ、と楽俊は渋りながら言葉を続けた。「概要は同じだよ。先王は麒麟に惚れ、その心を得るために必死になった。最後には、自分と関係を持つように、女御の命を人質にして迫ったらしい」楽俊は言葉を柔らかくしたが、つまりは強姦だろう。陽子が眉をしかめるのを見て、楽俊は頷いた。「元宮仕えの女史の話という触込みの、根も葉もない噂だ。しかし、そんなに突飛とも思えない。なにせあんなことをした王だからな」  
「そうだね」  
「そして、台輔に無理強いして落ち着くかと思われた先王は、一転女狩をはじめた」  
「どうしてだろう」と陽子は首をかしげる。陽子は先王の話を聞くとき、いつもそこで引っかかるのだった。自分だけを見て欲しいのならば、そんな大仰なことをせずとも、麒麟をどこかに繋ぎ止めておくことは容易だろう。力づくで奪ったものは、力づくで奪われる可能性があると気づいたのだろうか。  
「まあ、そこはおいらたちにはわからない。分かってるのは女狩の結果と、台輔が病んだことだけだ」  
実は、と陽子は不安を打ち明けた。  
「延台輔に、景麒は私と先王を比較してしまうだろうと言われた。私を見るたびに、同じことが起きるのでは、と心の奥底でも心配させるのは可哀想だ」  
「でも、どうしようもないだろ。陽子は男じゃないし、景麒は記憶を消せない」と楽俊は首を振った。「何年もかけて、地道に信頼関係を築くしかないんじゃないか？」  
「果たしてそうだろうか」  
楽俊が首を傾げる。陽子は言葉を続けた。  
「もし私の存在が彼を苦しめているのなら、できる限りの対処をするべきなんじゃないだろうか。私は彼の半身だけど、彼を苦しめる権利はないだろう」  
「何もかもお前が背負い込む必要はないよ」と楽俊は返し、その話はそこでおしまいになった。 

楽俊は大学に帰ったのち、祥瓊を王妃として迎えるという私信を陽子から受け取り、大きくため息をついた。あの話し合いから十日も経っていなかった。 

陽子が祥瓊と野合に入ることを明らかにした際、意外にも朝廷は異を唱えなかった。祝儀を整える仕事を得た春官が目を輝かせたのみだ。  
祥瓊の特異な出自──先の芳王の嫡子であること──は朝廷の一部しか知らない。名もない民草と野合に入るのと、大して変わりはないのだろう。  
そもそも、こちらの人にとって野合は気軽な事柄なのだな、と陽子は気がついた。こちらの世界には家の概念が薄く、順って家を存続させたり家同士を繋げる意味で政略結婚することもない。野合ともなると結婚より更に非公式なものだから、人は心の赴くままに決める。それは王も例外ないことだった。  
「陽子は考えすぎ」と祥瓊は笑んだ。  
「別に今までと変わるわけじゃない。私が少しだけ多く目礼されるようになって、少しだけ華美な服を着るようになるだけ。そのうち後宮に引っ越せって言われるかもだけど、あそこは小寝から意外と歩くから」  
陽子はため息をついた。  
「そんなふうに祥瓊は簡単に言うけれど、王妃と肩書きがつくのは大変なものだろう。王室の話が市井の噂になるのは、それだけ国王の家族に慈悲を期待をする人が多いからじゃないのか。祥瓊に迷惑がかかるのは、やっぱり気が引ける」  
「二人で決めたことって忘れないで。それに、今更後には引けないでしょ」祥瓊はここでちらりと部屋の隅に目をやり──麒麟は地獄耳を持たないが、その代わり指令を持っている──陽子が頷くのを待って小声で続けた。「台輔があんな反応してるんだから」  
「やはり、安心しているか」  
「安心というより、浮かれてるわね。今日の朝、私の寝所に台輔から贈物が置いてあって」陽子は少し目を見開いた。景麒からの私的な贈物というのが珍しいからだ。「……添状に何が書いてあるのかと思えば、王をくれぐれも宜しく申し上げる、って。包みを開けたら……」といい、祥瓊が足元を見るのにつられて視線を部屋の隅にやると、中型犬ほどの大きさの四つ足の雉が、布地でできた御簾のかげに現れた。  
名前は忘れたが、たしか景麒の指令だ。流暢に話すことは能わず、戦いにも向かないが、夜陰に紛れれば冬刀を持った五人を一気に伸すことができる。以前、見た目の愛らしさを雑談交じりに陽子が指摘したため、王妃の護衛にと選んだのだろう。  
景麒の心遣いも叶わず、気味悪そうにする祥瓊がおかしかった。  
「これは……浮かれているな」  
「そうでしょう？」 

「景王におかれましては、ご成婚のほど心よりお祝い申し上げる」と、いきなり現れた延王は笑った。  
「お忙しい中わざわざお越しいただき、誠にありがとうございます」と陽子は苦笑した。つい先日まで各国を飛び回っていたというのに、また慶に来て大丈夫なのだろうか。  
「ところで、この上ない上玉の王妃を手に入れた、幸運な花婿には会わせてくれんのか」と延王は言う。それが品定め──陽子に甘言を吹き込みかねない相手か見極める──を目的としていることは明らかで、陽子は悪戯をするような気持ちで返事した。  
「祥瓊となら、一度お会いしたことがあるはずですが」  
「すまんが、覚えていないようだ」  
「氾王に使われていた女官です。藍の髪で、紫の瞳の」  
延王は少しその言葉に虚をつかれたようで、陽子は笑いを噛み殺した。しかし延王は直ちにいつもの太々しい表情に戻り、「なるほど、考えたな」と面白そうに言った。  
「どういうことです」  
「あの女官と陽子とが恋仲だと言われて、信じるものはそういないと思うが。しかし麒麟はウブだからな、特に景麒は年も若い」  
「私と祥瓊を侮辱するおつもりですか」  
「陽子は嘘をつく重大さをわかってない」と延王は面白そうに助言した。  
「ただの人なら百年隠し通せたら勝ちだが、王はそうではないだろう。二百年三百年と過ごせば、何れかは嘘がばれる。騙されていたと気づいた麒麟は恐ろしいぞ。獣は痛い目にあったことを忘れてはくれんからな」  
陽子はため息をついた。延王にどこからどのような情報が入ったのかは良いとして──宮廷内に間諜がいるのであれば対処のしようもあるが、宮廷での噂を延王が小耳に挟むのは止められない──面倒臭い横槍を入れられるのは本意ではない。それに、延王も心配してのことなのだろうし、恩義もあるから無闇に邪険にもしたくない。  
「延王は勘違いをしていらっしゃる。私は野合に入ると宣言して、実際に野合に入った。祥瓊を選んだのは、彼女が信頼のできる仲間だからだ。祥瓊と恋仲と触れ回ったわけでもなし、何も嘘はついてない」  
「それは屁理屈だ」  
「でも重要なことでしょう。私は景麒に嘘はつかない。それと同時に、ビジネスとプライベートを混同したりもしない。祥瓊との関係はプライベートなことだから敢えて台補に公にしないが、それで景麒が勘違いしたとしたら私は知らない」  
「なるほどな」と延王は笑みを深めたが、それを陽子は無視した。時々、この男の目に自分がどう映っているのか不安になる時があるが、極力気にしないように努めている。  
「それに、百年勘違いしてもらえたら十分だ。それまでには景麒に信頼してもらえるように頑張るから」 

「結婚したかった理由は知ってるけど、どうして私を選んだの？」と祥瓊に尋ねられたのは、式で着用する服を選んでいる時だった。  
「祥瓊と景麒は正反対だろう。性別も、人当たりも。祥瓊と景麒の、どちらもに惚れる人間がいるとは思わない。スペクトラムの両端だからね。景麒も同じように考えるはずだ」  
「私、褒められてるのかしら」と祥瓊は目をすがめた。  
王は結婚できないから野合で済ますとはいえ、結婚式のようなものは執り行われるし、お祝いの品も届く。覚えるべき作法も、知るべき儀礼も多い。華美なものは嫌だ、面倒は嫌だと駄々をこねていたところ、鈴に「祥瓊は楽しみにしているんですよ」と窘められてしまった。  
しかし祥瓊も、新しい王妃に取り入る隙を探る官吏とのやり取りにうんざりしたのだろう。最終的に略式の式をと申し出たのは祥瓊で、それで直前に身に着けるものから何からを選び直す羽目になったのだ。  
陽子は祥瓊の言葉に頷いて、「もちろん褒めてる。でも辞めたかったら、いつでも離婚して良いからね」  
祥瓊は陽子の額をぺチリと叩いた。「やり直し」  
陽子は目を瞬かせたが、少しして声を出して笑った。すねたような顔をする祥瓊が可愛らしかったからだ。  
「言い直すよ。変な頼み方をしちゃったけど、大好きなのは本当だし、尊敬しているし信頼してる。私と景麒をずっと支えてくれると嬉しい。──これで良いかな？」  
祥瓊は陽子の顔をひしと見ていたが、耐え兼ねたように右手を顔に当てて「仕方がないわね」と呟いた。

式の前日に、景麒が内々に陽子を訪ねてきた。  
「夜分遅くに痛み入ります。少しお言葉をよろしいですか」と景麒は、いつものぼうとした雰囲気のまま尋ねた。  
陽子は儀礼の手順が書かれた帳面を睨みつけたまま、「どうした」と尋ねた。祥瓊は気を抜くようにと言っていたが──堂々としてたら大丈夫よ──どうしても気になってしまう。  
「ご成婚について、少しお話を聞きたかったのです」  
「お前は賛成しているんだと思っていたよ」  
今のところ、誰からも強い反対には合っていない。父が知ったら激怒するだろうな、と脳裏で考える。角隠しを被った陽子が嫁に行くことを当然のように期待していた父が、陽子が王妃を娶ることになったと知ったら何を言うだろう。  
「私は何かを申し上げる立場ではありませんので」と景麒は言ったが、何か言いたいことがあるようで、その場に立ち続けた。陽子が座るように促すも、それは固辞する。  
結局、散々ためらったのち、景麒は「祥瓊殿のことですが」 と切り出した。  
「うん、祥瓊がどうしたの」  
「主上も祥瓊殿もご納得の上の御決断なのですね」  
当たり前だろう、と答えようとして、陽子は言葉に詰まった。  
景麒が心の奥底で王を信じていないのだとしたら、王の興味が自分以外に向いたときに、その対象となったものを案じるのが道理ではないだろうか。  
麒麟は民に慈悲をかけるのだ。  
しかも、祥瓊には後ろ盾がなく、景麒と同じで戦うことも難しいだろう。祥瓊に渡した使役は、たとえ最終的には力にならないとしても、陽子を遠ざけるためのものではないのか。  
「今は言葉でしかないが」と、陽子は慎重に答えた。「私は祥瓊を信頼しているし、彼女の意思を尊重する。これに関しては、無条件に信じてくれとは言えない。この先の私の行動を見て、判断してほしい」  
景麒は、わかりました、と息を吐き、肩の力を抜いた。その顔を見て、そして祥瓊の顔を思い浮かべて、陽子は自分がとんでもないことをしでかしたのではと思い至った。この先ずっと、私は二人に自分を証明していかなければならないのだ。  
それが悪いことだとは思えなかったが。


End file.
